Un nuevo comienzo
by Chica Armada
Summary: Este es un especial de "Año Nuevo" donde cuenta la vida de los personajes y como no celebraban este festejo,pero gracias a Hera estos van a celebrar y nunca van a olvidar es recuerdo. La historia contiene una moraleja y un mensaje de parte mía.


_Este es un especial de Año Nuevo,_

 _Si ya se, muchos no hacen este tipo_

 _De especial, yo quise hacer un especial_

 _Navideño, pero no pude, así que voy_

 _Ah hacer un especial de Año Nuevo._

 _Ok, entonces empecemos._

 ** _Un Nuevo Comienzo:_**

 ****Ya hace un año que los rebeldes comenzaron sus ataques y empezaron a defender sus derechos, ah mostrar el lado oscuro del Imperio y tratar de derrotar a este, a la mitad de este año, Ezra se unió a la rebelión, el nunca en su vida, después de lo que sucedió con sus padres, el nunca en su vida festejo Navidad o Año nuevo, bueno en esta galaxia estos tenían nuevos nombres, Navidad como "Kristnasko" y Año nuevo como "Novjara".

Ezra había festejado ambos festejos cuando era pequeño, pero después de que sus padres fueran llevados por el Imperio este dejo de festejar y olvido sus significados, a Sabine le paso lo mismo desde que sus padres se fueron. Zeb, después de que Lasan fuera destruiza por completo, el lasat dejo de festejar, ya no tenía un propósito para hacerlo. En cambio, Kanan, no había festejado nunca esto, pues la orden jedi lo prohibía. La única en el grupo rebelde era Hera, pues ella festejo durante toda su vida estos festejos, pero desde que comenzó la rebelión ella ha estado un poco ocupada. Seguro dirán que me falta nombrar a Chopper, pero este es un droide y no le importa los festejos, pues entonces no cuenta.

Ahora yo le voy a narrar una historia, esta cuenta como los rebeldes van a pasar su festejo de "novjara".

Aquí es donde yo comienzo a narrar la historia, yo la titulare "Un Nuevo Comienzo":

Todos los rebeldes estaban en "cielo seguro" estos estaban con la flota rebelde, ya que era muy peligroso separarse, el Imperio lo están buscando desesperadamente.

Sabine estaba en la cocina del Fantasma, esta se estaba preparando una bebida caliente, ya que en el espacio hacia un poco de frio. Esta estaba solitaria, hasta que Hera entra a la habitación y hace un poco de compañía a la mandaloriana.

-Hera...¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco...Triste-Dijo Sabine al ver la actitud de su compañera.

-¿Sabine? ¿Sabes que día es hoy?-Dijo la twi'lek.

-No...¿Por?-Dice la mandaloriana mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones del Fantasma.

Hera suspira entristecida.

-Hoy es novjara-Dijo Hera en un tono de pena.

-¿Novjara? Ah si, hace mucho que no festejo-Dice Sabine dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Hera al ver la actitud de su amiga, se ve en un tono de pena, pues ah ella le importaba mucho estos festejos, pero ninguno de los rebeldes parecía importarles. Así que tan sólo decide pasar el día en su habitación.

Sabine nuevamente queda sola en la habitación, le da unos sorbos a su bebida hasta terminarla, pero mientras se levantaba del asiento para guardar la tasa que llevaba en su mano, ella se puso a pensar lo importante que son estas festividades, así que decidió ayudar y darle ánimo a su compañera.

Esta se dirigió a la cabina de su amiga twi'lek pero en el camino se encontró con Ahsoka.

-Ahsoka-Dijo sorprendida la mandaloriana-¿Que haces aquí?

-Kanan me ha dicho que Hera anda un poco desanimada, así que vine a ver que le pasa-Dijo Ahsoka.

-Eh si...Ella es de festejar "novjara"-Explico Sabine.

-Ah...¿Quieres hablar con ella?-Pregunto la togruta.

-Claro...Te acompaño-Dijo Sabine.

Así fueron ambas a la habitación de Hera, una ves allí, tocaron la puerta, como Hera le dio permiso ellas entraron.

-Hera...¿Todo en orden?-Pregunto la togruta, que era acompañada por la mandaloriana.

-Si, solo voy a pasar el día en mi habitación-Confirmo la twi'lek.

Mientras las chicas o mujeres desarrollaban una conversación, Kanan y Ezra estaban en la plataforma.

-¿Kanan que día es hoy?-Pregunta Ezra, perdido en el tiempo.

-El último día del año, hoy es novjara-Dijo Kanan.

-¿Festejas?-Ezra pregunta nuevamente.

-No-Dijo el Jedi.

-Yo también no festejo hace tiempo, para mi ya no vale nada-Dijo Ezra.

Durante unos segundos Ezra ni Kanan habían hablado, hubo un rato de silencio. Pues Ezra se sentó arriba de unos cargamentos del Fantasma, el Jedi, Kanan, se dio cuenta que algo le paso al chico, pues este se coloco las rodillas en el pecho y recosto su rostro.

-Ezra...¿Estas bien?-Pregunta el jedi mientras se sienta a lado de su padawan.

-No...Kanan estraño mucho a mis padres, pero se que no los veré, ellos están muertos-Dice Ezra recordando lo que había pasado.

-Ezra...Ellos viven dentro de ti, no tienes que verlos, sino sentirlos, ellos están en la Fuerza-Dijo Kanan apoyando una mano en el hombro de Ezra.

Nuevamente hubo otro rato de silencio,pero un gesto de Ezra hizo que esta situación cambie.

Kanan miraba fijamente a Ezra, para ver como se sentía su padawan, cuando esté de repente lo abrazo,el jedi sintió como los brazos del chico lo rodeaba y lo sostenía fuertemente. Kanan quedo algo sorprendido con lo que sucedió, pero enseguida devolbio el abrazo.

-¡Gracias Kanan!-Dijo Ezra.

Kanan no dijo nada, pero le dio una sonrisa al chico.

Durante esos segundos,ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo vistos por Hera, Sabine y Ahsoka; ellas habían salido de la habitación en busca de ambos.

Mientras contemplaban la escena de Kanan y Ezra, Sabine susurro:

-Eso es tierno, jamás vi que Ezra abraze a alguien-Dijo Sabine mientras seguía mirando la escena.

-Kanan es un gran maestro...Espero que no se encariñe con Ezra-Dijo Ahsoka en un tono bajo.

Hera no dijo nada solo vio la escena, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea,pero Sabine la robo.

-¿Porque no festejamos novjara?-Dijo Sabine en un tono bajo.

-Oye...-Dijo Hera mirando a Sabine-Esa idea era mia-

-Bueno yo dije primero-Dice la mandaloriana con una sonrisa.

-Sabine, Hera esa es una buena idea,pero que quede entre nosotras-Dice Ahsoka.

-Prometido-Dice al unísono Hera y Sabine.

Después las tres se separan, pues ya eran las seis de la tarde y tenían solo cuatro horas para preparar todo.

En cambio...¿Que hacían Zeb y Chopper? Bueno ya les digo.

Mientras estás tres resolvian sus problemas, Zeb y Chopper tenían sus asuntos.

-Chopper, no hagas eso, casi muero sin aire allí adentro-Dice el lasat.

El droide solo gruño y sale corriendo de la habitación. En cuento sale el droide todo los sistemas comienzan a encenderse y comienzan a purgarse. Pero Zeb estaba adentro de un compartimiento del Espectro,todo los sistemas comienzan a purgarse, largando humo, haciendo que Zeb quedará atrapado. Ya que su amigo droide no está para abrirle la puerta de las naves.

Mientras tanto las chicas se encargaron de sus asuntos.

Sabine tenía la misión de decorar la sala de comidas, entonces esta coloco una gran mesa con hermosas sillas, después coloco brillantes plato y cubiertos preciosos. Más tarde coloco unas copas, en ellas podías verte a ti misma y por último decoro la mesa y la sala, colocando algunos moños rojos, jarrones con flores, algunas velas y por último luces. Pues en esta galaxia así se festejaba "novjara".

En cambio, Hera tenía que entretener a su equipo,para que no se dieran cuenta de nada, pues este fue un trabajo muy fácil,Kanan estaba entretenido con Ezra, Zeb estaba desaparecido, al único que tubo que calmar fue a Chopper, este estaba gruñiendo como loco y solo se quejaba.

Y por último Ahsoka, quien se encargaba de la comida y bebidas, esta togruta tenía unos contactos que vendían comida,una vez que ordenó todo solo le faltó las bebidas; después de estar un rato buscando desesperadamente las bebidas, no encontró a nadie que tenía lo que está quería, pero se topo con Rex, quien noto que esta estaba en algo.

Una vez que la togruta le contó su secreto este colaboró con unas bebidas, que justamente eran las que Ahsoka estaba buscando. Rex se había unido al equipo para novjara, los mismo hicieron sus compañeros.

...

Ya eran las nueve y media, y las tres se habían reunido en la sala.

-Lindo trabajo Sabine-Elogio Hera.

-Gracias-Agradecio Sabine.

-Ahora solo queda que Hera y Sabine vayan a traer a los invitados, Rex y yo nos encargaremos de la comida-Dijo la togruta.

-¿Rex?-Pregunto Sabine.

-El se unió al equipo-Dijo Ahsoka.

Y así fue como Sabine y Hera hicieron su parte.

Hera se fue a buscar a Kanan y Ezra, en cambio Sabine a Zeb, que había desaparecido durante todo el día.

-Kanan, Ezra acompañenme, Ahsoka tiene una nueva mision-Dice Hera con una sonrisa.

Kanan y Ezra la acompañaron hasta llegar a la sala, los dos quedaron maravillado con la decoración y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de la mentira de su amiga.

Después de unos segundos de explicación, el jedi y su padawan tomaron asiento, esperando a Gregor, Zeb y Sabine.

...

Sabine se llevó un buen tiempo buscando a Zeb, hasta que lo encontró en el Espectro, esta abrió la puerta y vio que el lasat estaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Zeb? ¡Zeb!-Dijo la mandaloriana acercándose al lasat.

-Estoy bien...Pero voy a matar a ese droide, lleno de tuercas y...-Sabine lointerrumpio.

-¡Te ayudo! Se donde esta...¡Ven!-Dijo Sabine mientras arrastraba a Zeb (literalmente)

Una vez llegaron los dos a la sala y Zeb quedo maravillado con la decoración, había que admitirlo,Sabine era buena en eso. Sabine le explico al lasat lo que paso y ambos tomaron asientos, más tarde llego Gregor y todos comenzaron a comer.

Cuando terminaron de comer,Ezra se levanta de su asiento llamando la atención de todos.

-Chicos le tengo que agradecerles esto, desde pequeño nunca había sentido tanta felicidad, para mi estas fiestas perdieron sentido, pero Hera, Sabine y Ahsoka me enseñaron nuevamente su significado, yo tengo que darles muchas gracias por que todos ustedes me enseñaron algo. Kanan, tu me enseñaste mucho, en especial como ser un jedi, y gracias porque me puse a pensar y siempre estubiste a mi lado, si tu no me hubieras salvado con aquel caza yo estaría muerto-Ezra se toma un momento para ver el rostro de su compañeros.

-Ezra,no me arrepiento de haberte salvado-Dijo Kanan.

Ezra solo da una sonrisa y sigue.

-Sabine, muchas gracias,sin ti no me iba a reir tanto, ni a aprender a combinar los colores además me encanta como decoraste la sala-

Ezra le daba un poco de vergüenza seguir elogiando a Sabine, así que solo dijo eso y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabine solo se ruboriza y le da un sonrisa.

-Hera, de ti aprendí mucho, como dar un salto al hiper-espacio, a aprenderme los controles de la nave y lo importante a como animar a otras personas-Ezra mira fijamente a Hera.

Hera se levanta de su asiento y abraza a Ezra, quien le devuelve el abrazo.

-Yo también aprendí mucho de ti, Ezra Bridger-Dice Hera mientras mira al chico.

-Zeb y Chopper, de ustedes no me voy a olvidar sus bromas,no en serio no me las voy a olvidar, pero de Zeb no me voy a olvidar cuando me enseñaste enseñaste noquear a un soldado del Imperio, ni cuando se salvaste a mi y a Sabine...Chopper, de ti sinceramente aprendí a reírme, no voy a olvidar cuando te hice la broma de laplataforma, además aprendí a quejarme más que nunca...-Ezra le da un codazo amistoso a Zeb, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

-Ahsoka y los clones, de los clones no me voy a olvidar disparar, y gracias por enseñarme a cazar...Ahsoka de ti aprendí como dirigir, aún que también Hera me enseño un poco, y Ahsoka gracias por ayudarme con mi sable-Ezra da unagran sonrisa-¡Son mi familia y eso es lo que agrdesco en este año!

Todos estaban muy contento con lo que dijo Ezra,pues nadie fue olvidado, cuando Hera estaba apundo de decir algo, Ahsoka la interrumpe.

-Rebeldes comienzen el espectaculo-Dice Ahsoka por el comunicador.

Todos los rebeldes miraron por la ventana, que estaba muy cristalisada, desde allí se podía ver los fuegos artificiales, lo cual era hermoso.

-No somos los único festejando novjara-Agrego Ahsoka.

 _Bueno este es mi narración de lo que sucedió en novjara y como festejaron los rebeldes...Pero me olvide algo, déjenme agregar una parte de esta historia._

Mientras los rebeldes miraban los fuegos artificiales, Sabine se acerca a Ezra y le da un gran abrazo. Ella abraza al niño, este se veía algo ruborizado y sorprendido.

-Gracias por todo...Ezra-Dijo Sabine mientras le daba un codazo amistoso a Ezra-Y no malintepretes el abrazo.

-Ah...Ah si-Dijo Ezra sorprendido.

Después ambos siguieron mirando el espectaculo.

 _Ahora si mi narración llega a su fin._

 _Después de que los rebeldes habían olvidado el significado de "navidad" y "año nuevo" Hera los recordó su significado. Y todos la pasaron de maravilla ese día, fue un día en que ninguno de ellos se van a olvidar lo que paso._

 ** _Fin de la narración._**

 ** _Bueno la historia iba a ser más larga, pero me falto tiempo así que la corte un poquito._**

 ** _Creo que es la historia que más escribi,bueno "capitulo" pueden decirlo, pero este es solo de un capítulo así que este es su fin. Como dije es un especial de Año Nuevo y lamento no poder hacer uno de navidad pero estubo muuuuy pero muuuuy ocupada ese día. Jejej._**

 ** _Espero que comenten lo que les pareció la historia, por que llegó mucho tiempo y me gustaría saber si les gustó._**

 ** _Ahora dejo algunas cosas:_**

 ** _Navidad y Año nuevo es para reunirse y celebrar, no para estar 15 minutos en familia y volver a la computadora o el celular, si son de usar mucho el celular o la computadora (como yo) les recomiendo que pasen momentos con su familia. No importa si estás peleada con tu madre o padre, o si no soportas a tu hermano o tu primo y en muchos casos si no quieres hablar con tu abuela por que bueno casi no se sabe de q hablar con ellos._**

 ** _Pero mi mensaje es q dejen la tecnología y vayan a pasar un momento en familia. Verán q es divertido._**

 ** _Bueno eso es todo._**

 ** _Les deseo un Feliz Año nuevo y un atrasado "Feliz Navidad"._**

 ** _Nos vemos en 2016, Wow increíble 2016, tan rápido paso este año...Bueno nos veremos pronto y Adiosh!_**


End file.
